1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a vehicle driving control apparatus and vehicle driving control method configured to control a vehicle so as to prevent a driver from steering toward an obstacle (e.g., another vehicle) existing in a region located laterally of the vehicle in which the apparatus and method are employed. In other words, the driver's steering operation is controlled so as to avoid approaching the obstacle at a dangerous proximity. This region includes a portion of an adjacent lane spanning from a directly adjacent position to a position rearward of the vehicle. In addition, the vehicle driving control apparatus and vehicle driving control method suppress this control of the vehicle when the driver has indicated an intent to move to a lane opposite the lane in which the obstacle exists.
2. Background Information
An example of a conventional apparatus technology serving to control a vehicle is presented in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-253160. The apparatus determines if a steering operation occurs when a vehicle speed exceeds a predetermined vehicle speed. It then detects a distance from the vehicle to an obstacle existing in a region located laterally of the vehicle in a direction corresponding to a direction of the steering operation. If the distance to the obstacle is within a predetermined distance, a control is executed to prevent the driver from steering toward the obstacle. In this way, the driver can be warned that the vehicle is laterally approaching the obstacle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle driving control apparatus and vehicle driving control method. The present application addresses this need in the art as well as other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.